


Is She Lost Forever

by SkyGardens



Series: Is She Lost Forever [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Angst, Exophilia, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sex, Teratophilia, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGardens/pseuds/SkyGardens
Summary: my first time posting on here. This is a work in progress story about one woman's journey to the end of the world. It includes mythical creatures, such as vampires, werewolves, magic users etc. This is not a happy story forewarned.





	Is She Lost Forever

Is She Lost Forever

Chapter 1

It’s been four years since she last set foot in this town...into any town. She could already hear the murmur of gossip as she walked by the people in the town square. ‘I guess I was the new news in town.’ She thought. As usual the guys gawked and girls glared at her. She couldn’t help wondering if He knew she had come back. Not that it matter, she wouldn’t be here long. She came just to get some things, ‘Then I’ll leave. I swear, I’ll leave. I promised her. Promised I wouldn’t stay long. If I leave her alone for too long she’d feed alone...on them. I couldn’t allow that. These people would hunt her down...kill her. So just grab the meat and leave.’ She thought as she walked briskly through the crowds of people...but that’s when that smell came. Hit her so hard, it stopped her very breath. She wanted to suck it in though...she wanted to be engulfed in this scent. But she couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from... or who it was coming from. ‘Why does it torment me!?’ She quickened her pace in the opposite direction, pushing herself to focus. She reached the butcher shop. Quickly she bought three pounds of ground beef and left, paid extra, no change. She wouldn’t be coming back anyway. Suddenly it hit her again, harder this time...closer. She searched instinctively looking for where the scent was coming from. The hunger ripped through her with ravaged heat. The meat in her arms grew warmer...it wouldn’t keep if she didn’t get going. It needed to be raw this time. She felt her mouth water as she walked through the crowd of people once again. ‘I won’t be able to stay here much longer...not without hurting someone.’ She ran. She has to get away from that scent. ‘Where did it come from? Why did it smell so good?’ It burned her nose with its taunting sweetness. She loved it, wanted...craved it! 

Chapter 2

She ran faster. People stared as she past them...the wind was mixing with that scent, it was making it harder to go any faster. But maybe if she ran faster it would go away. She got past the old middle school when it finally stopped...it seemed to slowly fade from her memory to. She tried to remember what it smelt like but no hope. She thought that would be for the best. She walked the rest of the way. She jogged past His house and went up the hill into the mountains. She heard Jessie way before she could smell her. She was crying, hungry as usually. "June!!!" She cried out into the air. She walked to her giggling at her red face with snot wiped all over her cheeks. "I’m here. Geez, you are such a baby." She said handing her the meat. She smiled that big smile - though it only made her remember him. "Oh, my god, June! Thank you soo much!!" She practically ripped open the brown wrapping to get to the meat inside. Once open though her enthusiasm stopped. "Ugh!! It smells!!" She turned her little pink nose away. Causing June to laugh out at her. "Yeah well it will. You need to get used to it." "How June? Its soo nasty." "No it isn’t.” She said tearing a little piece out and biting into it. ‘Ok so it was a little nasty.’ "Just eat it." She said giving her a motherly look - or what she hoped looked motherly. "But June! They never made me eat this-” She stopped wide eyes aimed up at June. "....I’m sorry," She was right what they never would make her eat like this. "You can’t do what they did there. Not with me. I won’t allow it, ever...” She spoke coldly and she looked at the meat in her hand with sadden eyes. "I know. I didn’t like what they did but it stopped the hunger. So it didn’t seem that bad." She lowered her voice as she spoke. "Then go back with them." She didn’t mean to say it meanly or harshly, but the look on her face made it that way. "I won’t. I’ll be good." She took a big mouth full of meat. It was her way of saying, ‘drop the subject’. The scars were finally fading on her arms and legs. But the ones on her heart and mind will take much longer to fade away. June sat down on a little hollow tree they had camped next to. As she watched her eat... an image like a puppy came to mind. With ears and a tail, she laughed out loud. Jessie turned her head to her, meat hanging from the side of her mouth...it caused June to laugh all that much harder. She cocked her head to the right in confusion it only made her look even more dog like. She tried her best to hold in her giggles...but failed and laughed out once more. It was a release of tension. They had been through a lot in the past four days...they haven’t had time to act like regular girls in a while. Laughing made her feel like they were in her room just cracking jokes like before. Before anything ever happened. Before she found out what secrets her family held...her real family. But that didn’t matter anymore, they didn’t matter, school didn’t matter… He sure as hell didn’t matter. But for now all she needed was to keep her fed and healthy. She would look for a place to live tomorrow. Maybe a small apartment or an abandon house somewhere near the lake. There are so many here. Staying so close to home for too long wasn’t the best idea but it was the plan. It’s what Jessie wanted and she’d do anything for her right now. But the last thing in their plan was going to be hard to do.

Chapter 3

She awoke up with moon shining down on them from the tree tops. ‘When did I fall asleep?’ She thought sitting up in a strange daze. It was maybe six or seven in the morning. Jessie lay curled up in a ball with a dark red blanket wrapped around her. ‘She’s sleeping finally, I was worried for awhile that she never have decent night sleep.’ She thought of how she’d wake up and find her sitting in the same spot as when she had fallen asleep. ‘She’d be staring at her scars on her arms...eyes red with old tears.’ She'd felt guilty...she wouldn’t have gotten those if it hadn’t been for her. And there is nothing she could do now. Nothing but keep her safe and do what she can while she’s still here. ‘I have ten more days...ten days left with her. Then I have...I have to stop it from getting out... from killing people.’ Thoughts of what’s to come made her shiver. She didn’t want to think of that...not yet. She still had time. She jumped into a crouched position, startled at the sound of people about a mile from them. ‘Hunter’s maybe.’ She didn’t hastate to grab Jessie, yelping from being woken like that. She was still quick enough to grab ahold of the leftover meat. June ran, Jessie questioning what was going on. She didn’t answer, just kept running. The wind cutting at her face made her smile a bit. She was afraid of speed but now she craved it. The way she craved that scent in the market square. They gotten a good distance away when she saw an old house. She stopped dead to scan the area for anyone. Sniffing around, she didn’t smell any one around there. Placing Jessie down, who was still asking why they left so suddenly. She told her about the hunters and quickly inspected the inside of the small house...more like a hut then a house. It didn’t seem like any one had been there in years maybe decades. She decided that it would be perfect. They were too deep into the forest to be spotted by hunters, ‘Hopefully.’ she thought. ‘Not any smart ones anyway.’ She glanced out and around the forest. “I'll go to town later in the day for supplies. A mattress, blanket and a portable shower. Like the ones we had at the camp.” She said noticing a bruise on her right arm, most likely from the run. She watched it fade back into her dark tan skin. She gazed at her arms. ‘I had been so fragile back then...one hit there would be a big purple bruise for days. But now, not even a little one. I kind of missed it.’ Jessie grumbled something obscene and then she crawled into the hut. June walked the ground before sitting at the edge of what looked like a porch, she pulled out her cigarettes. She lit one and took a long drag. ‘I should really quit...ha-ha funny. Bad for my health. I wonder if I could get cancer or any other disease. Do we heal on the inside as well as on the out? I should have paid attention to my mythology class...I think they covered vampires. But from what I can tell most of the stuff written is wrong. Sun light, crosses, turning pale, crossing water...all of it except for a few things; everything else was wrong. I remember the paper assignment in 9th grade, I wrote about vampires and the fear they gave people over centuries. But it was all in vain ‘cuz it was just fear itself since vampires didn’t exist. How ironic, I got an A on that paper.’ She let out a deep held breath along with the smoke. She watched it as floated up and dissipated into the air.

Chapter 4

She left hours ago to get supplies for the little hut, wood planks and nails to fix it up a bit. More blankets, pillows, canned food. Hopefully it'll last a while. She walked around scratching her head trying to remember what else they needed or at least what Jessie had asked for. She gave up and went to the park, hopefully it would clear her thoughts. She knew it could be risky...who knows how many people she knew saw her walking around at the market. How many phone calls to people informing them that she was back. But it didn’t matter no one would be stupid enough to approach- "Hi!" a little voice came from behind her causing her to tense up slightly. Recognizing the voice but hoped to be wrong. She turned her head...and yet there she was. Little Rain...a young girl she babysat every Saturday. She smiled a big toothy smile. She finally got those two front teeth she lost a week before she left. "June!!" She hugged her tightly...it had been so long since she had been embraced by anyone. So she snuggled her into the little one, lifting her up. She inhaled and looked up at her with a smile still on her face. "June, I’ve missed you so much. Stupid Kevin’s been my babysitter since you left!" She crinkled her nose when she said His name as if it smelled funny. It caused June to laugh and squeezed her a bit. She began to search for Mrs. Jay, she should be nearby if Rain was here. Then it hit her, a strong scent. The scent that came like fresh snow on a winter morning. Cold and icy, the scent shot into her nose, as she inhaled deeply. She felt herself get hungry. ‘Starving hunger.’ She heard something cry out - it was Rain, she was hurting her. Quickly she put her down, "Rain, do you know where your Mom is?" She asked trying to hide her nerves. "She’s gone for the next two months!" She chirped, sounding happy. Trying her best not to breathe, if she took a breath the scent would over power her...she might just lounge at her. The more she stared at her the more she seemed - appetizing. "W-who are you staying with? Where are they?" She must get her to someone before she leaves. She wouldn’t be able to handle if anything happened to her because of her. She stood up hoping a bit of distance would help with the scent. "I told you, Kevin’s with me." She felt herself get dizzy the scent got stronger as if it were right beside her, and then everything went black.

Chapter 5

Flash back

It was a sunny day, but it wasn’t very hot...it was hardly warm. She sat under the willow tree by the lake, she wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, it was already noon or at least what she could make out to be noon. She shot up quickly, startled by a distant husky laughter. Her eyes blurry with sleep, she felt her body waver wobbling from side to side as she tried to walk. Nearly falling over when something caught her by the waist. She felt the warmth of arms wrapped around her; she looked up at the face of. ‘... An angel?’ She thought, studying his features. His blonde hair fell shaggily around his cheeks as he looked down at her. He said something, but all she could hear was the low rumble of his voice. It had an odd effect on her, making her want to curl up next to his chest. Just to feel him talk more than to hear it. Suddenly he was pulling her close to his chest, it was as if he could read what she wanted just by looking at her. He rested his head on top of hers, in a gentle calming way. He said nothing, simply humming a familiar tune. A song that someone sang when she was young. Inhaling, her body shivered as his scent took over her entire being, it felt like his scent was made just for her to smell. Just her and her alone. She felt that she had to see his face...a needing to more than anything. Looking up she saw two bright blue eyes staring back at her. She was unable to look away or even blink. She was scared if she did they’d disappear. He spoke, causing her eyes glance to his mouth; his lips were pulled into a smile as they moved. A smile that would make any girl blush. "What’s your name?" A simple question he asked, though she strained to answer. Trying desperately to say her name but her mouth wouldn’t move. Her face went down in confusion, she racked her brain for the answer. She soon found that she couldn’t move, her mind had gone blank. His hands were still wrapped around her, he held her closer up to him. "Hmm...Well if you don’t know it, then I’ll call you…June." She looked up at him he smiled down at her and pushed back some strands of hair that had fallen around her face, he left his hand on her cheek. A sensation she was new to, she leaned into his hand that cupped her face. Hoping to ingrain the moment forever in her mind. "...June...” She spoke softly, a name. Her name, given to her by an angel. His eyes shot wide at the sound of her voice and his smile grew larger on his face. She was never able to remember everything before she had met him. The only details she was able to recall were her birth date, her height and that she was lonely. ‘Who was I, where I had come from?’ It was all blank.

Back to June

She woke up in a dark room with a small lamp on. She sat up looking at the lamp it was a bit strange. It was a pink Hello Kitty lamp. Than it had hit her. ‘I must be in Rains room. But how did I get here? What happened? SHIT!! What time is it? Jessie....I need to leave. Jessie needs me. She’s never been alone for long.’ She jumped out of bed but soon felt that her legs were numb from sleeping for too long and toppled over. "Ow...fucking crap!" She said as she felt a pain shoot up into her arm. Rolling over she pulled something long and sharp out of her palm. A needle of some kind. She got up quickly and walked to the bath room to clean off the blood. Her hand healed quickly, she watched as the large gash slowly closed up. She heard footstep down stairs, they stopped at the first step to the stairs. She knew right away who it was and knew that she had to leave. She could hear the wind blowing out of the office window just down the hall. She went for it. She didn’t bother being light on her feet. No point in sneaking around when they already know. She got into the office without hearing anything from Him. Hesitant for a moment she was leaning out of the window sill when he spoke up. "I don’t know why you came back...and I don’t care the reason but please..." His voice sounded cracked and hollow."…Please stay a little awhile with me." She couldn’t move, she felt the heat of oncoming tears...she tried to blink them away but it was of no use. "I can’t." She said just as she jumped out to the ground. She ran for the hut. Ran and ran letting her speed go up. Going faster than she ever had before. She cried as she ran, she felt the pain that she put into that once beautiful voice. There was no way she could go back into the market, not for a while. Looks like she’ll be going hunting for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is my first time posting here. I'm hoping to post all of my works here. Baby steps though. Let me know how it read, please and thank you.


End file.
